Inside Out (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style)
The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Jill - Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) *Bill - Drew Pickles (Rugrats) *Newborn Riley - Newborn Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros./The Fryguy Show) *Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Katsuma (Moshi Monsters) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Meg - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Jordan's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pachirisu (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Wario (Super Mario Bros.) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Rude Rullops (The Fryguy Show) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) - Fryguy My Bad *Inside Out (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) - Beastly Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style): Angelica's First Date? *Inside Out (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as Anger Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Fear Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Riley Andersen Category:The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG